Holos pup
by bookfanatic101
Summary: Holo and Lawrence are married and have a little pup on the way a quick one shot of a convorsation between them on their way to town.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Quick One-Shot of Spice and the wolf**

Holo

Holo growled in aggravation "When are we going to arrive Lawrence? I am quiet hungry and we are out of apples!" Lawrence chuckled Holo became more and more aggravated by her husband's continuing amusement. "What! I am only hungry and I am eating for two! You did this it's your fault! I have our child inside me and apparently it has grown my love for apples! I can't believe you find this funny." Holo turned aquwardly away from Lawrence. She knew that if she looked into those eyes she will only grow more hostile.

Lawrence

It had been 7 months since their wedding and Lawrence found himself falling in love with Holo more and more each day. Yes, Holo had become more easily annoyed now that she was pregnant but he loved her all the same maybe even a little bit more when she was angry with him. He was surprised when she turned away from him. It is unlike Holo to forfeit a fight or rather a one sided fight. He brought the carriage to a stop and faced Holo. "What's wrong? You are never this way." Lawrence took Holo and pulled her into his arms softly so he didn't hurt her growing belly. Holo finally spoke after a few minutes. "I am just so aggravated all the time. I don't feel myself any longer. I am fat. Am I not?" When Holo didn't say anything after that statement he knew the question was for him "Er yes..No I mean to say no you are perfect. You are carrying our child inside of you; you look more beautiful every day." Holo grunted followed by her laugh that could light an entire room "You are a baby Lawrence. You're always so kind to me even when I yell at you so often. You can always make me feel better."

Lawrence loved her and she loved him they were happy and exited for their coming little one. All was well in their traveling life.

**A/N If you liked this one shot and want it to continue just review with a yes or no I love constructive criticism **


	2. Chapter 2

"Lawrence look!" Holo shouted at Lawrence. He turned his attention to her voice trying to pin point where excacty where she was. He moved toward her she was easy to spot now that she was almost full term and she waddled like no other. Lawrence asked her to stay home and rest but knowing Holo she insisted she should come saying "Lawrence you don't expect me to let you pick out blankets and clothing for our child by yourself do you? You would make our child look like an idiot!"

Holo and Lawrence had finally settled down for the time being in a small village on the side of a mountain. Holo insisted this is where they should live claiming she felt at home here. Lawrence, wanting to make Holo happy said ok to the whole ordeal. They purchased a small loft style one story cottage on the out skirts of town. Since Holo was due to have the baby any day now, Holo and Lawrence where shopping for materials. They were so excited for the little one to arrive. Lawrence was growing more impatient. And a little scared….what if the baby was half wolf? He decided he would love and cherish the child no matter what.

**A/N Hope you all like it Im going with really short chapters because with this type of story its easier for me as a writer. Any ideas for baby names Im open to boys names and girls names. Maybe an earthy neutral name? Also give me any suggestions you want me to incorporate into the story. Thats not saying all suggestions will make the story but I love hearing what you all want to happen. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know! I haven't updated in awhile so here we go! I felt terrible for leaving you guys hanging for multiple months. I hope you enjoy this one Thanks!**

Holo:

"Lawrence! Why must I sit here while you get to have all the fun?!" It wasn't fair! Holo was on bedrest. She was two weeks overdue and the midwife Lawrence had hired told them that Holo needed to relax until the baby came. Holo had been laying down for only two days and already she was about to implode! She was aggravated this particular day because Lawrence was building the cradle and getting the last preparations for the baby ready, but Holo had to sit back and watch! She wasn't the type to let others take over for her. She needed to control things and have them done her way. SHe begged and pleaded with lawrence to let her help but he refused every time and she understood inside that he was only looking out for her and keeping her best interest in mind but still! Holo decided then and there that she would get this child out by the end of the week. No negotiations!

Four days later/ Friday:

Holo had been trying everything! She had the midwife come and give her some suggestions on how to achieve going into labour! So far Holo had ingested oil (particularly slimy and disgusting) That only mad Holo sick, Next she rubbed her belly to give the baby some inspiration but that only made the baby restless and kick Holo. She was beginning to lose hope, She would never have this child and be on this bedrest for the rest of her life! She was sitting in bed eating the meal lawrence had prepared for her and having a conversation with lawrence. "Don't be upset Holo. I promise the baby will come but it is on their terms not ours. Just have patience" Lawrence assured Holo "I know! I just feel so helpless! I am being a wonderful mother by giving this child a nice shelter for nine whole months and the least they can do is leave my body!" Holo nearly yelled and she was completely serious which made lawrence laugh which then made Holo laugh. Holo stopped laughing suddenly mad at herself! "Ugh lawrence look what you made me do! I wet the bed! This is so embarrassing! I didn't even know I had to go to the bathroom!" lawrence put the pieces together "HOLO! You didn't pee! Your water broke! You're having a baby! We are having a baby!" Lawrence was jow on his feet grabbing all of the materials they would need to give birth. Holo was in shock! Was this really happening? Finally! Holo came back to her senses and realized that she had immense pressure building on her abdomen! "Lawrence stop being a child and get laura our midwife!" Lawrence only nodded before he ran out the door! only seconds went by before he came back in and kissed holo on the head then ran back out to get Laura. Holo sat there getting quite uncomfortable. It felt as though someone was laying weights on her abdomen! She squirmed and moved hoping to relieve the pressure with no luck. She moved one last time before an enormous amount of pain lept through her body that racked her body of any control. The only thing she could do was scream and wait for Lawrence to come back! Hopefully it would be soon!

Holo waited only minutes before lawrence bound through the door with Laura close on his tail. Having heard Holo scream he feared the worse! He saw her writhing in pain on the bed and ran to her side demanding Laura to fix his wifes woes! Laura came to Holo and checked he cervix. She was advancing faster than any women she had ever seen! Holo had one more centimeter to go before she could push, and from what lawrence told laura Holo had only been in labour for maybe and hour and a half! It was incredible but Laura did not have time to ask questions before Holo started screaming louder than any woman had before saying incoherent curse words at Lawrence accusing him of being the worst man in the world..At least some things were normal. Laura checked again and Holo was ready! "Holo its time to push. I need you lawrence to hold one of her legs back and holo use your other one for momentum. and don't start pushing until I tell you to. Do you understand?" Holo nodded along with lawrence and did what she asked. One they were all in position Laura gave the ok to start. Holo pushed at the pressure and pain burning through her body praying for some kind of relief. Laura was telling her that she was doing good. How could she be doing good when the pain just got worse the more she pushed. Lawrence was screaming with Holo not because of the baby but because Holo had most likely broken four of his fingers. Laura smiled and said she could see the baby's head...that was strange the babys hair seemed to be matted in a way that looked...unnatural but laura put that thought aside for now when the baby's head was fully exposed she encouraged Holo to giver her a strong push so she could get the shoulders. Holo gave it her everything and the shoulders came out. Laura gently guided the baby from Holo. Finally only the legs were left but there was some type of growth on the baby's bottom. Upon seeing Lara's face grew white Lawrence let go of Holo and came around confirming that the baby had ears and a tail he helped the baby the rest of the way until it was out of Holo completely. Laura went and sat down. Lawrence was overjoyed even if Laura was scared of them. He took the towel from the side of the bed and began wiping the baby down gently and clearing the airways. The baby began to cry and so did lawrence and Holo. Holo felt an abundance of relief She saw Lawrence holding their child and couldn't help but smile. Lawrence looked up at Holo and told her that they had given birth to a baby Girl! Lawrence looked at his daughter with so much love and joy she looked just like her mother with auburn fuzz on her head and auburn.. ears and a tail but lawrence didn't care! She was so small and fragile He brought her over to Holo and laid her in her arms. It was then that the baby started to open her eyelids revealing the most enchanting eyes they both had ever seen! They were a brilliant shade of fiery orange with yellow flecks in the irises. What should they name her both Lawrence and Holo pondered.. Holo looked up at Lawrence and he knew she had the name in mind. "What about Fluer? I believe it means flower of the earth." It was perfect! Lawrence realized he had forgotten to talk to Laura about the baby he looked over and she was gone with the door hanging ajare. Their worst fear had become reality and they were about to be discovered unless Lawrence could somehow stop Laura.

**A/n What did you think? All of your names you suggested were great ideas! Thanks for all of the suggestions but I heard this name the other day and I felt it was perfect! what about some middle names? That would be great! Also what do you think? The baby is here and she is just like Holo! What similarities should she have with lawrence? Let me know! :)**


End file.
